


Till Dawn

by ssfsteaklates



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kinda, M/M, Night Adventures, Rare Pairings, Rare Relationships, Short One Shot, What did I just write?, busan bros, busanbros, i just need more of this pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24602098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssfsteaklates/pseuds/ssfsteaklates
Summary: He just wanted to get a cup of water from the kitchen
Relationships: Park Sungjin/Yoon Dowoon
Kudos: 42





	Till Dawn

Dowoon let out a soundless yawn as he trudged out from his bedroom. He didn’t realise he had played for far too long and it was already way past midnight. He went over to the kitchen wanting to quench his thirst after a long session of non stop gaming. He tried to move as silently as he could, not wanting to wake up any of his members. Just as he was about to reach out for the cup, something made him freeze his movement.

*creeaaakk...CLANK*

Dowoon held his breath as he creeped out of the kitchen to investigate. Carefully he slides against the wall, praying hard all the scenarios that were going through his head were not going to be made reality. He stilled himself when he heard the faint sound of footsteps. His breathing quickens as the footsteps seem to be nearer. Dowoon shuts his eyes and quivers. 

_ Please please let it not be a robber. _

He suddenly felt a hand grab his shoulder and he immediately opened his mouth about to scream his lungs out. All that got out was just a muffled scream as his mouth was shut by a big hand. He opened his eyes wide, panic started to course through him. 

**_“Dowoon, hey, hey shhh!!!”_ **

Dowoon blinks his eyes rapidly, taking deep breaths to bring his heart rate back to normal. The hand that was on his mouth was now rubbing soothingly on his back as Dowoon hunched. When he finally recovers, he was quick to lightly punch the culprit.

**_“Why you gotta scare me like that, Park Sungjin!”_ **

**_“Yah! Who was the one hiding in the dark kitchen like that”_ **

**_“Who was the one who was creeping out from their room”_ **

**_“You’re also out of your room!”_ **

**_“I thought robbers broke into our house”_ **

**_“Robbers broke in and you hide in the kitchen with your eyes shut?”_ **

**_“That’s not the point!”_ **

Honestly, the whole whisper-shout argument was very much pointless to begin with. Now that Dowoon’s eyes were adjusted back to the darkness, he realised Sungjin had a haversack bag slinged over his shoulder.

**_“Sungjin, are you.. going somewhere?”_ **

**_“N-no”_ **

**_“Don’t lie”_ ** Dowoon whispers back, hands tugging Sungjin’s bag strap. Sungjin just sigh

–

Somehow, Dowoon found himself trailing closely behind Sungjin out in the dark street. Indeed he had demanded the elder to tell him where he was going but he didn’t expect Sungjin to actually drag him along. He didn’t expect he himself to agree to it either.

_ Thanks for being such a curious kid, self! _

“Sungjin, where are we actually going? Are you sure it’s safe to be out here right now”

“Relax Dowoon. We’re close by now”

None of the surrounding seems familiar to Dowoon. Most of the alleys were poorly lit by dim street lights so everything around just looks shady and creepy. Dowoon quickens his step to close his gap with Sungjin. 

"We're here"

Sungjin turns to Dowoon with a smile. Dowoon looks up to what appears to look like an abandoned apartment. It was dark, empty and gave off an eerie vibe. Dowoon shivers.

"Here?"

Sungjin beams in excitement.

"Let's go!"

Dowoon gulps as he watches Sungjin enter the eerie building. He looked around the silent empty street and internally whined to himself  _ how I led myself into this?  _ A gust of wind blows through the empty street sending chills running down Dowoon's spine. Not wanting to spend a second more alone out there, Dowoon runs after Sungjin into the building.

Dowoon clings onto Sungjin's bag strap tightly, blindly trudging through steps of stairs, round the hall and a few more doors. Soon they were hit by cool breeze and fresh air. Dowoon relaxed a little, letting go of the strap as he realized they were now outdoor. More specifically, out on the rooftop.

Sungjin proceeds to take out a folded mat, flask of warm tea, some snacks and set them up. Dowoon was both thrilled and scared shit. For one, he was afraid of height and also getting caught but heck, sneaking around late at night was exciting. It certainly has been a while since he’d done something like this and to think he’s doing it with Sungjin too – the very same man who instills strict discipline during their training.

Sungjin, on the contrary, looks very much at ease. Like he's been here far too often then he should. Dowoon shakily tries to take a seat next to Sungjin who's watching the sky with a serene face. A sight that was rare to be seen these past few weeks. Dowoon looks up as well once he was comfortable where he sat and he gasps at the view.

“Beautiful isn't it?”

“Yeah.”

They fell into a comfortable silence as both admired the dark canvas of night sky decorated with splashes of sparkling stars and some spots of fluffy clouds floating here and there. The cool night wind tickles their skin. Dowoon sneaks a peek at Sungjin who now has his eyes closed face out to feel the cool breeze. Dowoon felt his heart do a flip as he admired the man sitting beside him. Frownless, smile full of ease. He wonders who else has seen this. Who else has sat where he sat. Did their heart flutter the way his did. He certainly hopes not.

Sungjin flutters his eyes open just as Dowoon turns back to face the landscape ahead. He grins seeing the boy's ears flushed as he feigns to take interest in something out of nothing. Sungjin reached out his hands to Dowoon’s hair messed by the wind.

  
  


“How did you find this place?”

“Back a few years ago” 

Dowoon pulls his knees to his chest, resting his head onto them. He faces the elder who was still gazing up to the sky.

“Something happened. Everything felt a little too much. I wanted to run and disappear. Away from the mess, from everything. So I did. I didn't really know where I was going but I somehow ended up here. I just sat here, crying out to the silent night. I thought about the things that happened, things I hope to happen. Before I knew it, light started to break the dark city and with it, I gained courage. I gained strength. I gained hope. So I picked up my bag and went back to try again. From then, this has been my place. Till today that is.”

Sungjin turns to Dowoon

“Now it's yours too.”

Dowoon gaped. He felt like he's both melting and floating at the same time. 

“You've never…”

Sungjin smirked and shook his head 

“You're the first person I ever brought. First and probably the only.”

Dowoon didn't say a word. He just shuffled himself closer to Sungjin and rested his head onto the elder's shoulder. He felt Sungjin's head resting on his a few beats after. They both had their closed, letting the wind whisper to them all that was left unsaid.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed.  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/dwsjhamwoof) & [Twitter](https://twitter.com/dwsjhamwoof)


End file.
